Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War, and a crossover/sequel to Ant-Man and the Wasp and Captain Marvel. The film is the twenty-second installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the twenty-second and final installment of the Infinity Saga, as well as the tenth installment of Phase Three. It was released in the United States on April 26, 2019. The film is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo, and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, and Josh Brolin as Thanos. Synopsis The grave course of events set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe and fractured the Avengers ranks compels the remaining Avengers to take one final stand in Marvel Studios' grand conclusion to twenty-two films, Avengers: Endgame.Disney and Marvel Studios Reveal Official 'Avengers: Endgame' Synopsis Plot The movie opens with Clint Barton training his daughter Lila in archery, as she scores a bullseye. While they are in Clint Barton's Homestead, Clint's family disintegrates, leaving Clint in anguish. Three weeks later, Tony Stark and Nebula are adrift in space on Benatar, running out of supplies. In desperation, Tony records a message to Pepper Potts and sleeps. Carol Danvers arrives to the pair's aid and brings them to the Avengers Headquarters on Earth. Stark is reunited with Potts and the remaining Avengers who survived the Decimation. Tony states to Steve Rogers that he "lost the kid", referring to Peter Parker's demise in the Decimation. In the Avengers Compound, Steve asks Tony if he has any clues as to where Thanos may be, to which Tony responds with anger at Steve for the events of their civil war. While trying to track Thanos, Rocket states that when Thanos used the stones on Earth, it let out a large signal. He then says that the same signal appeared two days ago on a planet. With this new clue, the Avengers, without Stark, decides to attack Thanos to get the Infinity Stones, in hopes to bring half the universe's population back. Tracking the signal to Thanos' farm, the Avengers find a weakened and isolated Thanos with horrific burns across his face and left arm. They attacked him, during which Thor cut Thanos' left arm with Stormbreaker. To the Avengers' surprise, Thanos' gauntlet was empty. Under interrogation, Thanos stated that the stones were "nothing but a temptation" after he had completed his goal, so he used the stones to destroy them. The Avengers suspect he may be lying, to which Nebula responds that while her father is many things, he is not a liar. Enraged, Thor decapitates Thanos, killing the Mad Titan. When Rocket asked what he had done, Thor replies that this time he "went for the head." Five years later, Scott Lang escapes the Quantum Realm after a rat trips the switch to release him in his van, which is inside of a storage facility with the rest of his stuff. He then finds out about the Decimation. After visiting a park containing large stones engraved with the names of those who perished in the Decimation, he reunites with his daughter, Cassie. Upon realizing that Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne were snapped out of existence, he travels to the Avengers Headquarter, announcing to Natasha Romanoff and Rogers that the Quantum Realm might be the key to bringing half the universe back. The trio, with limited knowledge about the Quantum Realm, travels to Stark's home to consult him. Stark argues against the idea of time travel, fearing that altering the past could erase their very existence. Disappointed, Rogers, Romanoff and Lang leave and instead consult Bruce Banner at a restaurant. Since the Decimation, Banner has used gamma radiation to morph his body to be the size and appearance of Hulk, but retain the intelligence and control of Banner. With his knowledge of quantum physics, he doubts that it can be done, but agrees to help them experiment with the idea. Later, motivated by a picture of Peter Parker, Tony uses F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run different configuration for a time machine. He then discovers time travel, with the use of a Mobius strip design and discusses with Potts about the morality of time traveling. Banner and Rocket heads to Tønsberg, Norway to recruit Thor, only to discover he has become an alcoholic and has reduced his life to playing video games with Korg and Miek. Banner and Rocket convince Thor to help them. While a test, Banner is able to successfully send Lang back in time, but then has problems returning him to present time under the correct age, initially returning him as a teen, an old man and then a baby. However, Stark, who has undergone a change of heart, arrives to help the Avengers. Meanwhile, Romanoff visits Barton in Tokyo and is shocked to see the murderer Barton turned into. After telling Barton the Avengers' plan, Barton agrees to help. Barton is successful in being sent back to his home and retrieving an item from the past and bringing it back to the future. Rogers then begins to formulate a plan to take the Infinity Stones from the past and bring them back to the future to restore all the people killed by the Decimation. After a group discussion, they concluded where and when they could find all six Infinity Stones. The Soul Stone could be found on Vormir, the Power Stone could be found on the planet Morag in 2014, the Reality Stone on Asgard in 2013, and in the remaining three stones, Space, Mind, and Time, could be found on New York in 2012. The Avengers decided to use their remaining Pym particles to time travel. Since they only had enough for one round trip for each of them, they split into three separate teams to steal the Infinity Stones from the past and bringing them back to present time to reverse the Decimation. Thor and Rocket would go to Asgard, Nebula and James Rhodes, and Romanoff and Barton would go to Morag with the Benatar before splitting up, the former pair staying in Morag and the latter pair traveling to Vormir. Finally, Rogers, Stark, Banner, and Lang would go to New York. After an inspiring speech from Rogers, the Avengers travel back in time. In New York, Banner succeeds in convincing the Ancient One in giving him the Time Stone and returns to the headquarters. Stark and Lang follow the Tesseract. However, some mishap in the mission allowed Loki to steal the Tesseract and escape. Meanwhile, Rogers successfully acquires the Mind Stone in Loki's scepter. When the trio meets up, Rogers and Stark decid to use their Pym particle to travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970, where they could find the Tesseract and more Pym particles to return home. Lang takes the Mind Stone and returned to Avengers HQ. Thor and Rocket were able to locate Jane Foster on Asgard, and Rocket uses a device to extract the stone from her blood. Thor, initially distracted by his mother, reclaims Mjolnir before he and Rocket return to the present. Rhodes and Nebula are dropped off on Morag and witnessed Peter Quill infiltrate the temple holding the Power Stone. The past versions of Thanos, Gamora, and Nebula travel to Morag after detecting present-day Nebula. Rhodes traveled back to present time, but a malfunctioning Nebula was left to be found by Thanos and her younger self, who uses Nebula's time traveling device to travel forward in time. Romanoff and Barton were greeted on Vormir by Red Skull. Once they were informed of the sacrifice they had to make, they fought each other for the right to sacrifice themselves, which ended in Romanoff throwing herself from the cliff to her death. A deeply saddened Barton was able to claim the Soul Stone just as Thanos had 4 years in the future. In New York in 1970, Rogers locates the Pym particle while Stark finds the Tesseract. However, when they attempted to meet up, Rogers saw Peggy Carter. Filled with emotion, he had to watch her walk away as he went to meet Stark. Then, Stark ran into his father. After a long conversation, Tony was able to thank his father without revealing who he was. Stark and Rogers then returned home. The Avengers returned to find each other and the successfully acquired Infinity Stones, with no complications save Romanoff. Stark, with the help of Banner and Rocket, create a makeshift Infinity Gauntlet which Banner decided to use himself to reverse the Decimation as he could withstand the radiation caused by using all six stones. He was successful, but the Avengers could not enjoy their victory. Nebula from the past activates the time machine, allowing Thanos and his army to arrive in present day. After destroying the facility, he unleashes his army of Chitauri, Outriders and more, which were led by Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian. Thanos easily defeats Thor, Rogers, and Stark, during which Roger's shield was broken and Stormbreaker was pushed into Thor's chest. As Rogers taunts Thanos, reinforcements arrive in the form of sling ring portals open to bring the previously fallen heroes, including Sam Wilson, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man, Drax, Groot, Wasp, Star-Lord, Mantis, Valkyrie, Okoye, Shuri, Winter Soldier, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Dora Milaje, the Ravagers, and the Asgardians to the fight. During the battle, the newly "assembled" Avengers attempt to bring the Gauntlet away from Thanos and his forces. Eventually Thanos retrieves and attempts to snap his fingers, although his efforts were ultimately thwarted by Iron Man, who takes the stones for himself and activates them on his gauntlet. Following Tony's snap, Thanos and his forces vanish, but Tony ultimately perishes from his wounds and radiation poisoning. His funeral is held outside his home, with everyone in attendance. Proceeding with their plan to return the Infinity Stones back, Steve Rogers is nominated to do the task. They send him out, however he doesn't return. Sam and Bucky then meet an elderly Steve, who had decided to stay in the past in order to live out the rest of his life with Peggy. Happy to see Sam, he gives him his shield. In a flashback, Steve shares a dance with Peggy. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man (original and alternate timeline) *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America (original and alternate timeline) *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk (original and alternate timeline) *Chris Hemsworth as Thor (original and alternate timeline) *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (original and alternate timeline) *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye/Ronin (original and alternate timeline) *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bazlo and Loen LeClair as Baby Scott Lang **Jackson Dunn as 12 year old Scott Lang **Lee Moore as 93 year old Scott Lang *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Nebula (original and alternate timeline) *Zoe Saldana as Gamora (alternate timeline) *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Rene Russo as Frigga (alternate timeline) *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Tom Hiddleston as Loki (alternate timelines) *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as Shuri *John Slattery as Howard Stark (alternate timeline) *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One (alternate timeline) *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (alternate timeline) *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster (alternate timeline) *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Taika Waititi as Korg *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym (alternate timeline) *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell (alternate timeline) *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow (alternate timeline) *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw (alternate timeline) *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis (alternate timeline) *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) **Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce (alternate timeline) *Josh Brolin as Thanos (original and alternate timeline) *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord (original and alternate timeline) *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (alternate timeline) *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive (alternate timeline) *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian (alternate timeline) / Groot (motion-capture) *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight (alternate timeline) **Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion-capture) *Ava Russo as Lila Barton and Lila Barton (alternate timeline) *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins (alternate timeline) *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Ken Jeong as Storage Facility Guard *Yvette Nicole Brown as Woman in Elevator *Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark *Stan Lee as a '70s Car Man (alternate timeline) **Anthony Breed as '70s Car Man (motion-capture) *Jim Starlin as Man at Counseling *Gozie Agbo as Man at Counseling *Unknown Actor as Miek *Unknown Actor as Howard the Duck Appearances Location *Earth **Clint Barton's Homestead **New York ***New Avengers Facility ***Stark Residence **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Metro-General Hospital *** *** ***Midtown School of Science and Technology ***Stark Residence **San Francisco, California ***Maggie Lang's House **Tønsberg, Norway ***New Asgard ****Thor's House **Washington, D.C. **Tokyo, Japan **Wakanda ***Golden City ****Citadel **Los Angeles, California **South Africa (mentioned) **Mexico (mentioned) **Germany (mentioned) ***Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) **Ten Rings Base (mentioned; deleted scene) *Titan *Titan II **Thanos' Farm *Multiverse **Quantum Realm Alternate Timelines *Earth **New York City, New York ***Stark Tower ***New York Sanctum ***Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) **Wheaton, New Jersey ***Camp Lehigh **Budapest, Hungary (mentioned) *Asgard **Asgardian Dungeons *Morag **Temple Vault *Vormir *Harokin (mentioned) *Multiverse **Astral Dimension Events *Infinity War **Decimation *Rescue of Tony Stark *Ambush on Thanos *Massacre in Tokyo *Time Heist **Reversal of the Decimation *Attack on the New Avengers Facility *Battle of Earth *Second Decimation *Avengers Civil War (mentioned) **Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Tony Stark (mentioned; deleted scene) *First Dark Elf Conflict (mentioned) Alternate Timelines *Time Heist **Theft of the Mind Stone **Theft of the Space Stone **Theft of the Reality Stone **Theft of the Power Stone **Kidnapping of Nebula **Sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Morag *Battle of Harokin (mentioned) *Budapest Operation (mentioned) Items *Vibranium **Captain America's Shield **Panther Habit **Vibranium Spear **Vibranium Gauntlets *Uru **Stormbreaker **Infinity Gauntlet *Captain America's Uniform *Iron Man Armors **Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX **Iron Man Armor: Mark L **Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV *War Machine Armors **War Machine Armor: Mark IV **War Machine Armor: Mark V **War Machine Armor: Mark VI *Rescue Armor *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Asgardian Armor *Arc Reactor *James Rhodes' Leg Braces *Thanos' Armor *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Ronin Suit *Ronin's Sword *Wristbow *Hulk's Stretchable Suit *Ant-Man Suit *Pym Particles *Pym Particles Disks *Advanced Tech Suit *Black Widow's Batons *Electroshock Batons *Starforce Uniform *Valkyrie's Armor *Iron Gauntlet *Wasp Suit *Quantum Realm Exploration Suit *Iron Spider Armor *Web-Shooters **Synthetic Webbing *Cloak of Levitation *Sling Ring *Tao Mandalas *Star-Lord's Helmet *Quad Blasters *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *Rescue Armor *Xorrian Elixir (mentioned) *'' '' *Ultron Program (mentioned) Alternate Timelines *Infinity Stones **Scepter ***Mind Stone **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Aether ***Reality Stone **Soul Stone *Uru **Mjølnir *Iron Man Armor: Mark VII *Arc Reactor **Tony Stark's New Element *Captain America's Uniform *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Black Widow's Bite *Pym Particles *Double-Edged Sword *Proxima Midnight's Spear *Corvus Glaive's Glaive *Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer *Chitauri Helmet *Chitauri Staff *Chitauri Armor *Aakonian Ale (mentioned) Vehicles *''Benatar'' *Quinjet *Luis' Van Alternate Timelines *''Sanctuary II'' **Q-Ships **Outrider Dropships **Chitauri Chariot *''Milano'' Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Titans *Luphomoids *Halfworlders *Kree *Kronans *Celestials *''Flora colossus'' *Xandarians *Xorrians (mentioned) Alternate Timelines *Humans *Celestials *Asgardians *Luphomoids *Zehoberei *Frost Giants *Chitauri *Sakaarans *Dark Elves (mentioned) *Aakons (mentioned) Creatures * * *Dogs *Valkyrie Steeds * (mentioned) Alternate Timelines *Ants *Leviathans *Orloni *Outriders *Chitauri Giant Dogs Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *Asgardian Royal Family *Golden Tribe *Dora Milaje *Jabari Tribe *X-Con Security Consultants (logo) *Ravagers *Valkyries Alternate Timelines *Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D. *HYDRA *Einherjar *Black Order Mentioned *Erik Selvig (picture) *Odin *Bor *Ultron *Malekith *List *Arnim Zola *Ronan the Accuser *Ivan Romanoff *Edith Barton *Kurse *Karen *Maria Stark *Vision (indirectly mentioned) *'' '' * * *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *Cheez Wiz *Build-A-Bear Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part II, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part I.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title was shortened to Avengers: Infinity War and the fourth film was simply the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame were shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and was expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet.Has Guardians Of The Galaxy star Zoe Saldana revealed the name of Avengers 4? Following this, James Gunn denied that was the actual title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) *On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta *Kevin Feige confirmed in an interview that Avengers: Endgame was the "finale" to the current iteration of the MCU and "everything before Avengers: Endgame and everything after" would result in "two distinct periods". Feige also confirmed that there were plans for twenty movies after Avengers: Endgame gets released.‘Avengers 4’ will be a finale of sorts, producer Kevin Feige says Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Honor” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Mission" Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "No Mistakes, Kids" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “To the End” TV Spot‎ Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Awesome” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Found” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Summer Begins” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Powerful” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Time" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Go” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Big Review TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Policy Trailer Special Look Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Featurettes Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette The Making of Avengers Endgame Filmed with IMAX® Cameras Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Stakes" Featurette Clips Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Film Clip Other How to Prepare for Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Earth’s Mightiest Show Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame LIVE Red Carpet World Premiere Benedict Wong's Marvel Journey LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Hiroyuki Sanada joins the MCU LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Avengers Endgame Executive Producer Louis D'Esposito LIVE at the Red Carpet Premiere Composer Alan Silvestri on the Final Avengers Score LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Karen Gillan talks Nebula's Journey LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Taika Waititi Brings the Party to the LIVE Avengers Endgame Premiere Laurence Fishburne on growing up reading Marvel Comics at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Kevin Feige talks the expansive MCU LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Don Cheadle talks what makes a real world hero LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Danai Gurira and Paul Rudd Talk the Snap LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Elizabeth Olsen on Scarlet Witch and Vision LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Linda Cardellini talks keeping secrets at the LIVE Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Premiere Scarlett Johansson & Chris Pratt take over at Avengers Endgame LIVE Premiere Audi “The Debriefing” - Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Neal Kirby talks about his father, Jack Kirby's, Marvel Legacy at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Robert Downey Jr & Jon Favreau talk 10 years of Iron Man at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Danai Gurira talks working with the surviving Avengers LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Bob Iger on the legacy of Marvel LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely (Screenwriters) LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Anthony Mackie talks Falcon's fate LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Benedict Cumberbatch on working with the Russo Brothers LIVE on the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Brie Larson talks Captain Marvel joining the team LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Paul Rudd hopes Ant-Man is in Avengers Endgame Gwyneth Paltrow on Pepper Potts through the years at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Directors Anthony and Joe Russo on a journey's end LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Vin Diesel feels his "Groot-ness" LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Tessa Thompson on suriving the snap at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Clark Gregg looks back on Coulson LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Letitia Wright reacts to Shuri getting snapped by Thanos LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Emma Lahana and Ally Maki bring the Mayhem LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere David Dastmalchian LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Premiere Cobie Smulders Talks About Maria Hill's Connecting Role LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Natalie Portman talks girl power in the Marvel Universe LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Letitia Wright and Pom Klementieff talk filming LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Henry Simmons LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premier Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natalia Cordova-Buckley LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Thanos Creator Jim Starlin LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Sean Gunn LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Premiere Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth & Anthony Mackie Try Not to Spoil Avengers Endgame at the Red Carpet Sebastian Stan talks the end of the line LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ming-Na Wen LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Incredible LEGO Installations at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Music *''Avengers: Endgame - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Infinity Saga Movies Category:Avengers: Endgame